


You’re the Only (song I want to hear)

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Quinn plays soccer, Sappy moments, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, everything is canon till the end of the first season, from the summer before second season start everything is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel has a secret Valentine.This started out as something quick and easy. It became long and epic. So, it will be posted in parts. These two just wouldn't STOP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You’re the Only (song I want to hear)  
**Author:** [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/) and [](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**meggygurl**](https://meggygurl.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Length:** 1300  
**Spoilers:** Sectionals  
**Summary:** Rachel has a secret Valentine.  
**Notes:** This started out as something quick and easy. It became long and epic. So, it will be posted in parts. These two just wouldn't STOP.  
**More notes:** This is an old fic that we are moving from [](https://kben.livejournal.com/profile)[**kben**](https://kben.livejournal.com/)'s journal to here, so you may have seen this before!

* * *

  
It started on Monday.

Just a box of those chalky candy hearts with the little sayings on them. On the back, where it said "TO" and "FROM" someone had written, "Rachel Berry" and "?". There was a star drawn after Rachel's name.

It was taped to the front of her locker.

Rachel spent about three minutes staring at her locker, not sure what to do. It looked like it wasn't tampered with. Rachel pulled it down, looking it over. She chewed her bottom lip and looked it over. She looked around the hallway, smiled, and started eating the candy as she moved to class.

Tuesday, it was a small stuffed bear that held a little heart in his hands. On the heart it said, "You're Beary Special." It was sitting in her seat when she got to homeroom. Nobody else in the class claimed to have seen anyone put it there. And they all looked a little scared when they were asked about it.

Rachel carried the bear around all day, looking to see if she could get a reaction from anyone. She tried Finn, but he seemed confused and a little jealous. So she tried Noah who laughed in her face. Out of desperation, she looked at Artie and she swore he almost fainted.

On Wednesday, there was just a simple note stuck in her locker. _Dear Rachel, I kind of realized some people might think this is creepy, and I didn't want you to think it was a stalker. I totally promise I'm not Jacob Ben Israel._ It was typed, so there was no handwriting to match it to, but there was a happy face drawn at the bottom.

Rachel was so confused. She sat through Glee, looking at the other members. Something about the note... the wording made it sound like a, well. A girl. She watched Tina for a while, but Tina was basically in Artie's lap, so no. Probably not Tina.

Thursday's surprise was definitely more personal. An envelope appeared on top of the piano in the choir room, a half an hour before Glee started, the time Rachel usually showed up to get some extra practice in. Inside was mix cd of Broadway songs covered by various rock bands. There was some basic cover art along with the track listing. And the title of the mix? _Things You Didn't Think Could Work Together._

As soon as Rachel got home, she listened to the cd for four hours straight. She was humming the songs the next day in school.

Friday passed without any special gifts showing up anywhere. However, since Valentine's Day was on the weekend, there were candy grams being delivered throughout the school day and Rachel got one every single class period. They all each only had a single word message. The first five added up to say, "Will you be my Valentine?" The sixth one read, "If yes, meet me at the public library after school." And the last one said, "And if you show up and see me and change your mind, that's okay. I'll try to get over it. Just let me down easy." The paper was so small that the message wrapped around to the back side.

Rachel showed up at the library, anxious to see who it was. She was bouncing on her toes and looking around.

Quinn sat in the reading area, hidden behind a copy of a hardcover novel, the title of which she didn't even know, because she hadn't bothered to look at it.

Rachel looked around anxious. Then her dark eyes saw someone she recognized, and her face fell. Why? Why did it have to be her? Anyone else... but really. Why in the world would SUZY PEPPER want to be her Valentine?

The blonde watched as Rachel moved right past her to stop in the center of the library. Hey eyes followed to where the brunette was looking. _Oh, crap. She's going to think it's Pepper. All that work and the first thing she does is assume it's the crazy girl? Maybe this wasn't the best idea._ Still, Quinn wanted to take credit for her work. "Rachel," she said, softly, as she rose from her seat.

Rachel turned and saw her then let out a sigh. "Oh thank god, I was scared there for a second." She paused. "Really?"

Quinn nodded. "Does that mean you say yes? Or are you just making sure before you reject me. I can handle it, you know, if you say no." She bit her lip. "I think."

Rachel stepped closer, her dark eyes dancing. "Can you?"

"Yeah, sure. It's fine. I get it. I was just taking a chance. And now I know." She sighed and looked down at the book in her hand. "I should probably go put this back."

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's hip. "It was a good risk."

"Really?" was Quinn's reply. She honestly hadn't known what to expect. There had certainly been hope that everything would go the way she wanted. But the choice of the library as the meeting place was always a safety measure, in case Rachel decided to yell at her.

"Really." Rachel smiled a little. "Happy Valentine's Day." She flushed. "I actually... have something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small box, handing it to Quinn.

"You... got me something?" Quinn reached out and took the box. "Why would you even... unless..." They'd been friendly this last year, maybe even actual friends. After everything with the baby and Glee going to Regionals and earning a little respect from their peers, things were much less stressed between them. Still, Quinn was convinced that her crush on Rachel was just that. A crush. She'd been taking a big chance with this whole secret Valentine thing. There were times, when she'd catch Rachel looking at her, but she never knew if she was just reading into the glances.

Rachel smiled more. "Because I wanted to give you something. And you were like, avoiding me all week so I never got a chance to give it to you." She was excited. "Open it!"

They were in the middle of the public library and Rachel was giving her a Valentine's gift. Quinn was pretty sure this could just be come kind of dream. "Okay, okay." She carefully opened the box.

Rachel looked eagerly as Quinn opened it. Inside was a glass flower.

"I wasn't avoiding you, by the way, I was trying to be mysterious," Quinn said, as she pulled the box open. Her eyes fell on what as inside. "It's beautiful." She looked up at Rachel. "What... why?"

"Glass flowers don't die." Rachel said simply. "They last." She looked at her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Quinn smiled softly at her. "So, I know Valentine's Day is technically on Sunday, but could I maybe take you out tonight?"

"I'm all yours." Rachel said with a grin.

"Around six?" Quinn asked.

"What should I wear?" Rachel asked, bouncing on her toes.

"You mean other than a sweater vest?" Quinn teased.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her. "Maybe I have plans after all."

Quinn smirked at her. "You'd pass up an evening with Quinn Fabray due to one minor insult?" Her face softened. "I like the sweater vests, anyway. They're very... Berry."

"I can wear something nice. Where are you taking me?" The brunette replied, eager.

"Well, the community center is putting up a production of Oklahoma, but it's probably rude just go for the purpose of heckling from the back row. Still, we could do that, if you want. I was thinking we could get dinner. There's that new Italian place over by the mall. It's a little upscale, so wear your good argyle." She winked at the brunette.

Rachel laughed at that. "See you at six then." She gave her a soft smile, then headed towards the door.

Quinn watched her leave, then relaxed once she was gone. She realized she'd been holding her breath almost the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

****  
At a quarter to six, Quinn was already sitting outside the Berry house. She waited in her car, watching the clock, not wanting to be too early. There was also the possibility that Rachel would make her talk to her dads or something. Not that she didn't already know them. Between Glee and a couple study sessions, she'd spoken with them a few times. But she'd never been about to take their daughter out on a date before.

Rachel had seen Quinn pull up from her bedroom window and she grinned. She finished getting ready and then checked her email until Quinn came to the door. She was not going to come out unless the blonde knocked.

After waiting in the car for ten minutes, the blonde finally stepped out onto the sidewalk and made her way up to the porch. She rang the bell and waited. Quinn Fabray was usually incredibly confident about her appearance, but she suddenly wondered if Rachel would like her dress and absently reprimanded herself for leaving her hair with the braid on the side, the same way she'd been wearing it earlier that day. She didn't want to be boring.

Rachel had changed into a strappy red dress with a black sweater over it, since it was still cold out. Her hair was down and curly and she wore low black heels. After a moment, she answered the door with a grin. "Hey."

"Hi," Quinn replied. She was still a little nervous and not sure why. It was just Rachel Berry. Then again, it was _Rachel Berry_ , the girl she'd admittedly liked for a over a year. Longer, if you counted the time she hadn't admitted it to herself. "You look... really good." She didn't even make a comment about the lack of argyle or knee socks.

"You look amazing," was Rachel's honest reply. She looked the blonde over and flushed. "Like, really..." Rachel hadn't been nervous before, but now she was. "So um, shall we?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. She held her hand out to Rachel, which was a little nerve wracking, because they hadn't held hands before. Not in the date kind of way. Actually, probably not in any kind of way outside of any Glee choreography.

Rachel took her hand easily and moved with her. Holding hands with Quinn wasn't the biggest thing ever. Really. Or that's what Rachel kept telling herself. "I didn't know you liked me."

"Fabrays are good at secrets." Quinn opened Rachel's door for her. "I didn't know you liked me... at least enough to get me something for Valentine's Day."

Rachel smiled and got into the car. "Well, Berrys are good at not giving everything away."

Quinn smirked at Rachel's comment, because it seemed a little contradictory coming out of the brunette's mouth. But she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she got in the car and pulled away from the curb. "So, are gonna just keep the other person in suspense about how long we've both liked each other?" She figured it was probably better just to come out with it, instead of filling the drive with small talk.

"I think you should be first then." Rachel said, giving the blonde an expectent look.

"O-okay." She took a breath. "Since last year, for sure. Longer, if I'm really honest with myself."

"Wow." Rachel turned to look at her. "You were horrible to me, Quinn. I mean. I thought you **hated** me."

"I thought I did, too. I had to. Otherwise I had to admit that I... was... gay or whatever. And I wasn't ready for that." Quinn glanced at her, then back at the road. "Obviously, that's changed." After having the baby and giving her up for adoption, she'd spent a lot of time reflecting (and working out) over the following summer. Instead of moving back home, she now lived with her sister and her husband. They were still religious but definitely more relaxed. Which is why, once school started up again in the fall, Quinn felt a little more comfortable with herself. "You... might have the girl's soccer team to thank for that."

Rachel laughed a little. "At least it's not softball. That would be horribly cliche." She gave Quinn a small grin. "Well, I'm glad you figured it out. I mean, for yourself if nothing else. It's important to have a sense of identity."

"I really am sorry. For being so awful. Honestly, I'm not even sure why you'd agree to go out with me after that." Quinn turned onto the main street downtown.

"Because I liked you. Like you. So, of course I would say yes." Rachel shrugged. It was simple for her.

"Well..." The blonde was dying to know how long Rachel had actually felt something, whatever it was, for her.

Rachel was really enjoying this and tried hard not to grin. "Well what?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Berry?" She sighed. "How long have you... liked me?"

"On and off for a while. I liked you a **lot** in middle school. Then you remembered I existed again and you were mean to me. So, I kinda focused on Finn. He was sweet. Kinda. Anyway, I started liking you again over the summer when we all got together for the Glee meetings."

"I noticed you seemed less Finn-centric when I saw you then." Quinn cleared her throat. "I remember, at the first meeting of the summer, you were wearing shorts. Which... I hadn't seen you in before."

"I do own clothes besides skirts, Quinn." Rachel responded with a smirk. "Summers require shorts."

"Well, the skirts are one thing, but those shorts were like... hi, legs." The blonde was making an extra effort to focus on the road. "Anyway, so, summer was when you started thinking about me, huh?"

"Yes, me and my tan legs." Rachel replied with a smirk. "You really got back into shape. A very nice shape."

"I had to. I was going nuts, especially during the last couple months of the pregnancy." Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "I also wanted to find a sport that would force me to stay active."

"Hence soccer." Rachel commented. She got out once the car was parked. "You look hot in those little shorts."

"I saw you at a couple games. But you never hung around afterward." They walked toward the entrance.

"Well, that's 'cause I didn't want you to see my 'Team Quinn' shirt." The brunette held the door open for the blonde.

"I think I would have noticed that, even if you didn't run off right as the game ended." Quinn told the hostess they were there for their reservation and the woman led them back to a small table.

"Maybe I didn't want the awkward moment of 'Why are you here?' I prefer just being mysterious." Rachel slid into the booth. "Nice table. Did you ask for this one?"

Quinn nodded. "Well, I am trying to impress you. This is a first date, after all." The blonde sat across from her date. "So, why were you there? I mean, other than to ogle me in my shorts and knee socks."

"To support you. Quietly. But to support you." Rachel shrugged a little.

She was silent for a moment, hiding behind the menu. "I thought about asking you to Homecoming. But... I obviously didn't."

"You should have. I spent Homecoming eating ice cream on my couch. Wow... that sounded pathetic." Rachel frowned.

"Yeah, well, I was the one who couldn't get up the nerve." Quinn set the menu down so she could see Rachel. "I'm really glad you showed up at the library today. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. And, I kind of felt like a big chicken hiding behind the secret Valentine thing in the first place."

"Are you kidding, there was no way I wasn't going. It's been driving me nuts all week. And I liked it. I felt... special." Rachel smiled at her.

"You are special," was the immediate reply. Quinn looked over at her, a hopeful look on her face.

The brunette diva melted in her seat a little. "You really think that?"

"I spent all week leaving you presents. And, it took me a while to find all the right songs for that cd." Quinn reached across the table for her hand. "So, yeah, I'd say I think you're pretty special."

Rachel took it and glowed at her. "I listened to it all night. It was amazing."

"So, the big question on everyone's mind at this point is... what are you ordering?" Quinn grinned at her.

"Ravioli." Rachel replied with a smile. "You?"

"Spaghetti. I like to keep it simple." The server came over to take their orders, then removed the menus from the table. "Last year around this time, I was craving all kinds of weird stuff and then one night I just wanted spaghetti and Puck couldn't believe it," she mused as she absently recalled the memory.

Rachel nodded at that, not really sure what to say. "He was a good guy to you while you were pregnant, right?"

"Yeah. Really good. Scared to death, I think. But he made sure I was always okay." Quinn thought about her life a year ago. "He kept trying to get me to date him, but it never happened, even though I thought about it. I finally told him last August the reason **why**."

"'Cause you wanted me?" Rachel said, teasing. "It was really brave of you, to come out to Noah."

"I wasn't trying to be brave, I was just being honest." Quinn reached for her water glass with her free hand. "Plus, he's kind of my best friend or whatever. After going through all that with me, when he didn't have to... I saw the guy that isn't a big mohawked jerkface."

"Really? You should introduce me sometime." Rachel replied with a grin. "But that's great, that you have someone."

"He's been a lot better this year, I think." Quinn shrugged. "You seem to be having a good year. Glee's not so much the slushie target. And, honestly, I think you sound even better than ever."

Rachel beamed at that. "I've been working even harder. Vocal lessons three times a week, plus Glee."

"What's your plan? I mean, I know success is a big part of it... but after graduation, where do you think you'll go?" The blonde took a piece of bread from the basket the server had dropped off at their table.

"Either NYU or Julliard. Those are my top choices." Rachel replied easily. "Obviously, NYU is my back up for Julliard. I would like to think I don't need one, but even I have to be honest with myself. Julliard is very competitive. I am certaintly the best in Lima and I might be the best in Ohio, but I'd be competing with some very strong vocalists." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I just want to get out of Ohio," Quinn said. "Even just away from Lima would be nice. But I want to go somewhere else, somewhere... bigger. Not sure what I want to really focus on yet, though."

Rachel smiled. "I can see you going into something neat but fairly useless in the real world. Like English or Philosophy." She gave the other girl's hand a squeeze. "And I mean that nicely."

"I was totally thinking about English, actually." Quinn smiled back. "You're lucky, you know, because you have this plan. I swear, trying to figure out what to to with my life has been driving me insane."

"I've had a plan before I even knew what a plan was. I don't even know if I ever had a choice in the matter." Rachel replied. "And you'll figure it out. You're Quinn Fabray, the world bends at its knees for you."

"Once upon a time, maybe." She shrugged. "I think it stopped bending once I toppled from the peak of the pyramid. I'm okay with that, though."

"I don't know. You still have more will than anyone else I know." Rachel smiled at her. "I think you could take it all back if you wanted it."

"It's overrated, being top dog. Still, it's kind of nice getting what you want all the time." The waiter delivered their orders and they slipped into a little small talk while they started eating. "Why'd you pick Finn? To focus on?" Quinn was curious and hoped it wasn't too weird of a question.

"Finn Hudson is Prince Charming. Attractive, talented, a little dumb. He was never a threat to my own abilities, and would have looked good on my arm." Rachel answered, then paused. "And he was nice to me, when no one else was."

Quinn nodded. "I know what that's like. Having someone who reaches out to you when you have nobody else." Her thumb stroked the back of Rachel's hand. "I know I technically had a couple people around me at the time, but the fact that you even cared..."

"Of course I cared. Listen, you were a bitch to me. But that didn't mean I hated you. And you were in trouble and that made me sad."

"God, I was awful." Quinn didn't want to bring the date down by reminding Rachel of a time since passed. They'd gotten past it through Glee and over time. She'd even apologized profusely about a week before the baby came. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk," she put up her hand, because she was sure Rachel would insist she didn't need to apologize again, "and I'm really glad you're here now. I think you're special and amazing and I'm grateful that you proved to be the bigger person."

"It made me feel better about not having friends, forgiving people." Rachel said softly. "To always feel like I'm better than them because I forgave them. I don't feel that way anymore."

"You're better than most people, Rachel. You're sincere and you don't play games." Quinn looked up at her. "It's one of the things I've always admired about you. Even when I thought I couldn't stand you. Actually, back then it drove me kind of nuts. But it was because I knew you didn't mess with people like I did."

"I like honesty. I'm not good with lying. Which is why I can't keep an important secret. I just like honesty and upfrontness." Rachel smiled at her. "It's why I liked you. You were always honest and upfront about hating me."

"Then, I should be honest and say that I really, really hope this date continues to go well." Quinn knocked on the table, as if to avoid jinxing things.

Rachel grinned. "Your chances are good."

They finished eating and the waiter bought over the dessert menu. While Rachel studied it, Quinn said, "Tell me something I don't know about Rachel Berry."

"There's **a lot** you don't know about Rachel Berry. Firstly that it's Rachel Sara Berry. I have wanted a pet cat since I was five but my dad is allergic, so I can't have one. And I compulsively journal."

"Like a real paper journal or a blog? Because I can totally see you lying on your bed, writing about your day with some big obnoxious feathery pen or something." Quinn smiled at her. "And the journal probably has gold stars on the front, right?"

"No it does not." Rachel paused. "I use regular composition notebooks for them, because I go through them so fast, I need something cheaper."

"You really write that much?" Quinn was impressed.

"I have been since I learned how. It relaxes me." Rachel responded.

Quinn nodded. "That's how I feel about this piano." She glanced at the dessert menu. "Did you want to get anything?"

Rachel chewed her lower lip. "I think I'm kinda full. What else did we have planned? Maybe we can get something after." The brunette offered. "And you're an amazing pianist. I took lessons  
of course, but it never stuck to me like singing did."

"Well, there's always the option of heckling the community theatre players." Quinn blushed a bit at the compliment. "You think I'm that good?" She was proud of her musical abilities, and she knew she was good, but to hear Rachel confirm it gave her butterflies.

"Oh yeah. You're much better than me. I really like hearing you play. I wish you would more." Rachel said, smiling at the blonde.

"I usually just play for me. Like, to get everything out, you know? Playing for Glee was the first time I really started doing it with any purpose." Quinn shrugged. "We could go ice skating. If you want. It's Friday, the rink's open till ten, I think."

"I like ice skating." Rachel said with a smile. "Let's do that." When the waitress came back by, she asked for the check and there was that moment of confusion when she asked if it was one check or two.

"One," Quinn said to the waitress, then looked at Rachel. "I asked you out. It's on me."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm always sure." Which wasn't really true, especially at this point in her life. But, still. When the waitress brought the check, the blonde stuffed her money into the small padded folder, then rose from the table. "Skating?" She held out her hand.

Rachel took it with a grin and followed her out of the restaurant. "Are you any good at ice skating?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Quinn let the question sit for a moment while they made their way back to the car. "Winter break? First grade? When that Olympic coach came out to teach a class?"

Rachel blinked. "And you completely wiped out?" She grinned. "I remember that."

"I did not wipe out!" Quinn protested. "Okay, I did. But before that, I was doing really well. The ice was just... slippery."

Rachel laughed. "It was cute. You skinned your knee. I kissed it better."

Quinn actually blushed. "So, you do remember."


	3. Chapter 3

  
The skating rink was only a couple blocks away. If it had been warmer, they could have walked. It didn't take long to find a parking space, and they were quickly lined up at the rental counter.

Rachel laughed. "Of course I remember. I think it was the last time we got along."

"Well, then it sounds like a good way to start new." Quinn gave her shoe size to the rental clerk, then took the skates.

Rachel did the same, then they moved to a bench. "I want to, start new."

Quinn nodded. "You think this might become a regular thing? Me and you? Going out on, like, dates?"

"I would like to." Rachel said as she finished lacing up her boots. "Would you?"

"Well, this one's not even over, yet. What if something outrageous happens?" Quinn smiled at her. "I'll take a chance, though, and say yes." Her own skates were laced tightly and she was ready to brave the ice. "Let's see if we get through this without any skinned knees." She stood up and reached for Rachel's hand, as was quickly already becoming habit.

"If you get one, I'll kiss it better." Rachel said easily, taking her hand and standing up. "Come on, it's been a while for me. I might suck."

"What? Did Rachel Berry just admit she's not fantastic at something?" Quinn led her to the ice and carefully eased onto it. She hadn't been skating since before she got pregnant, but, being an athlete, she seemed to manage her balance just fine.

Rachel followed her onto the ice and took a moment to steady herself. "There is a lot I'm not fantastic at." She admitted. "Bowling."

"How can you not be good at bowling? It's... bowling." Quinn picked up a little speed, pulling Rachel with her. "You doing okay?"

"Yup." She moved easily alongside Quinn. "And I just... am not good at it. I don't know. Finn tried to teach me but it didn't really work."

The blonde laughed. "That's because Finn's bowling method is based on chucking the ball as hard as he can down the lane."

"Well, that explains it." Rachel said, smiling. She sped up a little.

They glided across the ice together, both of them seemingly improved since the first grade. "So, what's the second date going to be?"

"Is it my turn to pick?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"I figure it's only fair." The skated past a group of kids. One of them zipped by, really close to them, forcing Quinn closer to Rachel.

Rachel automatically put her arm around Quinn's waist to steady her. "How do you feel about picnics?"

Quinn smiled, at both the question and the newfound contact. "I fully support them."

Rachel grinned, stroking her hip. "Good. Just checking."

Another kid zoomed past them, forcing the girls close to the wall. Rachel bumped into it first, then Quinn fell against Rachel, so they were face to face. "Sorry." The blonde bit her lip, embarrassed that they'd just collided. "You okay?"

Both of Rachel's hands landed on Quinn's hips and she held the blonde to her. "Yeah. Are you?" Her voice was a little lower then it was just a moment ago.

Quinn's eyes were focused on Rachel's lips. "I..." She leaned forward and kissed her.

Rachel kissed her back eagerly, her eyes fluttering closed.

_Wow. This was... wow._ That was what kept rolling through Quinn's mind. It wasn't even that the kiss itself was mind blowing. It was more the fact that she was kissing Rachel. And Rachel was kissing back.

Rachel pulled the blonde a little closer, sliding her across the ice. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's small waist and traced her tongue over the blonde's lips.

Hands on Rachel's shoulders, Quinn pressed herself against the other girl, lost in the kiss. Which, of course, was when another kid (the same kid) blew past them again, hitting Quinn's skate and knocking her to the ice.

Rachel was brought down with the blonde, landing on top of her. "Oh god! Quinn, are you okay?"

"Ow. Yes." Quinn gazed up at her, sheepishly. "But, the ice is really, really cold. You're warm, though."

"Oh!" Rachel flushed and tried to detangle herself from Quinn so they could both get up. Bare legs rubbed against bare legs and skirts shifted around.

Once upright, Quinn grabbed the wall for needed support, from both the fall and the bare leg touching. "Once again, Fabray wipes out on the ice. It's probably a good thing I went with soccer and not hockey, huh?"

"Soccer is a much better choice. And I think it would have been figure staking." Rachel was flushed and tucking her hair back nervously.

"Maybe in another life, we're The Cutting Edge 4: Going for the Gay." Quinn lost her footing for a moment, and grabbed onto Rachel's arm to steady herself. "I might be done with skating. I also think I'll have a pretty big bruise waiting for me in the morning."

Rachel pulled her closer. "Come on, we can get some hot cocoa," she offered, holding onto Quinn as they moved off the ice.

Quinn carefully maneuvered to the bench and pulled her skates off. Once her boots were on, she felt much more stable. "Okay. I think I'm good with waiting at least another two years before I get back in the rink."

Rachel rubbed her back softly, once her own shoes were on. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I think I'd rather be off the ice with you, right now." Quinn smiled at her. "Hot cocoa sounds like a much cozier plan, anyway." Rachel's hand on her back felt really, really nice.

"Come on, you grab a booth and I'll get the cocoa."

Quinn followed her into the snack bar area and slid into a clean booth. Well, cleanish. She rubbed a napkin across the table while she waited. So, far, things were going really well, even with the on-ice collision. She caught Rachel's eye while the brunette waited in line, which made her smile.

Rachel smiled back, then placed her order. She moved back to the booth, then hesitated for a moment. She sat and scooted into the same side of the booth that Quinn was in, setting down the two drinks. Dark eyes turned to hazel. "Hey."

"Hey." The blonde wrapped her cold hands around one of the hot cups. She was glad Rachel sat on the same side because she really wanted to be close to her. "Thanks."

The brunette nodded. "Sure." She took a slow sip of hers. One side of her body was pressed against Quinn's.

"Tell me something else about you. That I don't know." Under the table, Quinn's leg shifted and rubbed against Rachel's.

"I think it's your turn to tell me something." Rachel replied, her eyelids fluttered a little, her leg moving with Quinn's.

"Is it? Oh, okay..." She tried to think of something, but it was hard to concentrate when her attention was on how smooth Rachel's leg felt against hers. "I have a love/hate relationship with raisins. I either totally want them or can't stand them. Never in between."

"That is super weird, but really cute." Rachel's leg against Quinn's was making her forget things and sound giggly. "Okay, me. I hate nuts. All kinds. Just do not like them."

"So, probably, together we should avoid trail mix. And certain cookies." Quinn hooked her foot around Rachel's ankle. "I... used to sleep with a picture of Orlando Bloom under my pillow. When I was twelve. And thirteen. And fourteen."

"Is he still under there? That might make me a little jealous." Rachel completely gave control of her leg over to Quinn. "Legolas was much hotter than Orlando is." She took another sip of her coco. "You know, Mr. Schuester kinda looks like Orlando Bloom."

"I retired the picture freshman year... after I woke up with it stuck to my face." Quinn glanced sideways, a little embarrassed. "And, yeah, I've noticed that about Mr. Schue. I never, like, showed up at his house or anything, but I had a crush on him last year."

Rachel turned red. "How do you know about that?"

"Brittany's aunt lives in that same building. I guess Terri Schuester likes to gossip." Quinn put her hand on Rachel's leg. "I only know because Brittany told me. She kind of picked up on the fact that I liked you... even before I did, really. But... I don't think many people at school knew."

"That is. Really embarrassing." Rachel's face ended up in her hands and she let out a groan. "I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, you were just... intense. From what I heard." Quinn cracked a smile. "I mean, you made us record the back up vocals to that song, and everything. I found out there was no such thing as the Teen Dream Female Vocalist Competition."

Rachel let out a laugh at that, her shoulders shaking a little. "I'm still intense." She looked up at Quinn. "I hope you can handle that."

That very thought make Quinn's stomach flip. "I'm looking forward to it. It's... one of the things I like best about you. You don't back down."

"Good." Rachel said, her hand resting on Quinn's thigh. "'Cause I'm intense about pretty much everything." She gave her leg a squeeze.

Quinn almost spilled her cocoa. "What, um, did you want to do now? After this?" Her fingers lightly traced over Rachel's leg through the fabric of the dress.

"Maybe we can just... I don't know. Drive around and talk?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure. You... wanna go, now?" Quinn's foot was still looped over Rachel's ankle. She kind of didn't want to move. But she knew if they were alone, things could get even more interesting.

Rachel's hand slid up some. "If you want to." Her voice was a little lower then normal. "I would really like to go someplace where I can kiss you again."

"Me too." Quinn nudged her with her elbow, a cue to slide out of the booth. She's started out the week a little nervous, unsure of how all this would go over. And now, Rachel wanted to find a place to make out. This was definitely working out well. She just hoped she wouldn't screw it up, somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel go... parking.

****  
They were in the car, the heater was on, the radio played just low enough to fill any silence, and Quinn had her hands on the wheel. "Where do you want to go?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. She felt like she should be more nervous, but she couldn't think past wanting to make out.

"Palmer's Point?" It was the local make out spot that all the kids knew about.

Quinn already had the car in gear before the second word was out of Rachel's mouth. She suddenly couldn't think of any relevant topics to talk about, other than things related to kissing. Which would be just awkward. So, instead, she turned the radio up.

Rachel sang along softly, drumming on her bare knee. When they got there, Rachel was a little surprised how few people were there. She'd never been, but she's always imagined it to be packed.

"It's still early for a Friday night," Quinn explained, sensing Rachel's observation. "Not that I... come here a lot. I just know it's a party night." She pulled the car to stop and shut off the engine.

"Back?" Rachel asked, glancing towards Quinn much more comfortable back seat.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, voice quiet. "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Rachel struggled getting into the backseat, her skirt riding up. Finally she plopped down.

Quinn followed, equally as ungraceful, and actually fell forward into Rachel. "Sorry. This seems to be a bit of a theme... we've got to stop running into each other like this." She was already giggling at the ridiculousness of it before the sentence was finished.

Rachel completely ignored her comment and leaned forward, kissing her.

Taken a little by surprise (but not really), Quinn whimpered into the kiss. Her hands moved up over Rachel's shoulders while her lips and tongue moved against the other girl's mouth.

Rachel parted her lips for Quinn, giving her access. She shifted them both, so Quinn was in her lap.

When Rachel moved her, Quinn hit her head on the roof on the car, but it didn't phase her. One hand slipped behind the brunette's neck, fingers tangling in her hair.

Rachel winced when Quinn hit her head. "Are you okay?" She mumbled against her lips.

There was a slight nod. "Totally okay." The hand not behind Rachel's neck trailed down the front of her dress.

Rachel shivered a little bit and she wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her closer.

Quinn's kiss grew hungrier, she'd waited a long time for this and wanted to be patient, but she also wanted more. "Rach..."

"Mmhmm?" Rachel responded, her hand resting on Quinn's thigh, lightly running up and down it.

"If we..." Quinn panted, "get started..." Her teeth nipped lightly at Rachel's bottom lip. "I'm not going to want to stop."

"Is that a problem?" Rachel asked softly. Her hand slipped under Quinn's dress. "I mean, I'm okay with not stopping if you are." Her eyes were bright and her voice trembled a little. "But... you should know. I've never. Before."

"You... really?" Quinn pulled back to look at her. "We don't have to. I can wait." She pressed a kiss to Rachel's nose, then her forehead, then one cheek. "Whatever you want to do."

"I just said I wanted to, Quinn." Rachel said with a soft smirk. "I wasn't holding out for anything really. I just never... had the chance with someone I wanted it to happen with."

Quinn gazed down at her. "Okay. Because I really, really want to. I've been thinking about it for a while." She kissed the brunette, again.

Rachel made a soft sound into the kiss, her fingers skimming over her smooth thigh. When it reached her hip, she trailed back down.

The blonde cupped her hand over a breast, through the fabric of the dress. Her kisses were slow and deliberate, tongue meeting Rachel's, exploring her mouth.

Rachel let out a whimper, arching up into the exploring hand. She struggled for a moment, pulling her own sweater off. Then she slid down the straps on her dress, giving Quinn the ability to get into it if she wanted.

Quinn continued her exploration, moving away from Rachel's mouth and kissing along her jaw, then down her neck, lightly dragging her tongue over the pulse point, then down toward her shoulder. Her fingers toyed with the top edge of the dress, feeling both fabric and skin.

Rachel made a soft sound. "Quinn... please." She said softly.

Lips still pressed against the skin of Rachel's shoulder, Quinn dipped her hand down below the top of the dress, fingers running over soft bare skin.

Rachel whimpered, arching up. She was panting a little. A hand tangled in her hair.

The blonde's hand carefully cupped around Rachel's breast, the top of the dress pushing further down. Quinn kissed her way back up her neck, just below the ear.

"Quinn..." Rachel whimpered, her thigh shifting between Quinn's legs.

Her mouth was right on the brunette's ear. "Yeah?" Quinn rocked, just a little, against Rachel's thigh.

Soft pants were coming from Rachel. "I don't know." She said, flushing. She just knew she wanted to keep saying Quinn's name. And that that she wanted to press her thigh up, feeling Quinn's heat through her dress. She knew one more thing. "I- I don't want you seeing anyone else." It just came out. There. If they were going to have sex, Quinn was just hers. "If we- do this. Then I don't want there to be anyone else. Even if we don't... I don't want there to be anyone else."

Quinn laughed softly. "Rachel. Even when there was someone else, there was never anyone else." The leg between her thighs was making it a little difficult to pull her words together, but she needed to, right now. "Just you, just me. That's all I've wanted for a long time."

Rachel's cheeks exploded in a flush. "Oh." She said softly. "I didn't. I mean. Wow." Her eyes were wide, and a touch of a smile was on her lips. "Me too." She responded in almost a whisper.

Eyes closed, forehead resting against Rachel's, Quinn's hand slipped down to the leg that wasn't making her mind fuzzy, and pushed up under the hem. Her fingertips eased along the soft tan skin of the diva's thigh.

Rachel let out a sound that was inbetween a whimper and a giggle as the soft touches tickled her. She rocked her other leg against Quinn move, hands on her hips. "Yes." Was all she said, giving the girl permission to do whatever she wanted or planned on doing.

Quinn's hand moved higher until her fingers danced along the edge of Rachel's panties, at the top of her leg. Her lips pressed against the brunette's with needy, heavy kisses.

The kiss was returned with just as much need. Rachel opened her legs more, giving Quinn access.

Her hand moved toward the heat radiating from Rachel's center, fingers grazing over the fabric. The fact that it was damp did not escape Quinn's attention.

Rachel was panting a little. "Quinn..." She whined, shifting under her touch.

"I think... this might work better if we move." Quinn reluctantly pulled back from Rachel for a moment and grabbed her jacket, which she balled up and stuffed against one side of the seat. "Turn this way and lie down a little."

"Okay." She shifted down some, trying to do what Quinn said. Her skirt was riding up high and her hair was falling in her face. "Better?"

The blonde took in the sight of Rachel Berry, slightly disheveled in the backseat, and smiled. "Much better." She moved back over her, hand casually slipping back up under the dress, eyes on the girl's face. Once again, her fingers teased over the moist fabric, but a little more direct, this time.

Slender hips rolled at the touch and Rachel let out a pleading noise. She was aching between her legs and all of Quinn's light teasing was only making it worse.

Quinn was settled against Rachel, one arm tucked between them and the seat, legs tangled together. She gently grazed her teeth over the brunette's collarbone. Her fingers still worked outside the panties, but circled around the girl's clit.

Rachel's one hand was tangled in Quinn's blonde hair, her other hand holding the bicep of the arm that was touching her. She was breathing in short pants and her hips we jerking slightly. Her hand slid down the arm, resting over Quinn's hand.

"You okay?" Quinn wasn't sure if the touch was a sign to stop or keep going.

Rachel didn't say anything. Instead, she hooked her finger into the damp cotton and tugged it to the side, exposing herself to Quinn's hand.

"Oh." But it came out more like a moan than an actual verbal response. Quinn's fingers slid over the wetness, moving up to now make actual contact with the sensitive nub. She gently flicked her finger over it, dipped back lower, then back up again to circle it.

"Oh god yes." Rachel breathed out, her hips rolling some. She knew what Quinn was doing right now wasn't enough to get her off, but she didn't even care. Quinn was **touching her**. And that was all Rachel could make herself care about.

As much as Quinn didn't want to rush things, she also didn't want to torture Rachel. And, she could tell the smaller girl was anxious. She caught her lips in another kiss and her fingers trailed down again, her middle finger cautiously pushing past her entrance, slowly and easily. "God, you're so wet," she mumbled, then immediately flushed, because she hadn't meant to say that out loud, especially the **first time** , especially on a **first date**.

"You did it." Rachel mumbled back. "I don't think I've **ever** been this wet before." She moaned at the finger, arching up. "Careful." She whispered. "I think things are still intact up there."

"Just... tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" Quinn whispered back. She'd never been in this position before. Not on the giving end, anyway. And, when it had been her, she'd been drunk. She gently stroked in and out, not going too deep at this point, paying close attention to Rachel's reactions.

Rachel nodded, biting her lower lip. "Quinn..." She said softly. "I need... more than that." Her body was reacting and she was pretty sure she would die if Quinn kept being so **damn careful**.

"Sorry, I just... don't want to hurt you." The blonde cleared her throat. "Uh, more like, harder? Or more like, more..."

"Don't worry if you do, a little. Isn't it suppose to, the first time?" Rachel asked softly, looking up at her. "And both, I think. You're just. You're driving me crazy right now, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "It's what I do best, isn't it?" There was another kiss, then she eased a second finger in with the first, pushing in a little, but not a lot, harder than the first time. "Better?"

"Yes." Came out more like a moan from Rachel then an actual word. "God." She rocked her hips, needed more inside of her. "Quinn..." She moaned, for no other reason then how good it felt to moan that name. When Quinn could actually hear her.

Hearing Rachel saying, or moaning, her name, was currently her biggest turn on, ever. Quinn made a few more shallow strokes, then kissed the brunette hard and needy, before pushing against the slight resistance she felt with her fingers.

A sharp intake a breath and tensing up for a moment. There was a slight ache, but it didn't last. Rachel thought for a moment how anti-climactic the actual taking of her virginity was. She's expected it to hurt a lot worse. To show she was okay, she rocked her hips again against slender fingers.

Once Rachel relaxed and began moving against her, Quinn became a little more aggressive with her movements. She hadn't had tons of sex or anything, but she'd had a little, enough to know the basics and hopefully seem slightly impressive. There was a rhythm set, between her strokes and Rachel's hips. Meanwhile, her own center was grinding against the brunette's leg.

Later, Rachel would like to think that it was too much all at once but she would normally touch Quinn at the same time. But in the moment, she was trying to make sure she didn't forget to breathe. She knew it wasn't going to take long, not with how this felt and how horny she was and the fact that it was someone else touching her. Rachel hoped she didn't embarrass herself by coming too soon.

Quinn pushed her fingers deep and slipped her thumb up around the girl's clit, working over it. Her own breath was slightly frantic. The idea of getting Rachel Berry off had already been a fantasy of hers. Knowing that she was, and that she was Rachel's first, had her bordering on a slight sexual power trip.

As soon as Quinn's thumb started working her clit, Rachel started trembling. She was right on the edge and was dying to fall off. "Oh god, Quinn. Fuck." She mumbled, not realizing she was swearing. Her hips jerked and she was pretty sure her thigh was getting wet from Quinn. And that feeling, her brain realizing that Quinn was soaking her thigh through her dress. That was what pushed Rachel Berry over into her first orgasm with another person. She came softly, her body doing most of the talking. But Quinn's name was on her lips, again and again as the waves crashed over her.

Much better than saying that name when the blonde was **not** straddling her thigh, knuckle deep in her.

Feeling Rachel's orgasm pushed Quinn well toward her own release, but it wasn't quite enough. She pressed her face into the brunette's neck and rocked hard against her leg. "Rachel..." Her hips bucked for more friction and she found just enough to push her over, and Quinn came against her, fingers still buried, dress tangled between them.

There was equal parts amazment that Quinn just came on her leg, and disappointment that she didn't get to touch her in Rachel's mind. She kissed Quinn's neck, still trying to calm herself down. She was pulsating around Quinn's fingers and it was keeping her turned on.

"How are you?" Quinn's breath was still heavy, but slowing. Her eyes drifted shut at the kisses on her skin. "Because I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"I didn't get to touch you." Rachel blurted out, pouting some. "It's not fair."

"Nobody's stopping you." Quinn carefully began to pull her fingers out of the other girl.

That caused Rachel to shudder and whimper softly. She slipped a hand up the pale thigh, cupping her through her panties. "Damn..."

Quinn groaned at the touch. "Well, I totally just got it on with a hot girl, what did you expect?"

Rachel laughed softly, rubbing the damp cloth. "You were so hot, just then. I mean, wow."

"Rach, if you're gonna do that... I need you..." She took the other girl's hand, reminiscent of what happened earlier, and pushed it down under the waistband of her underwear. "In here."

Rachel moaned at that, slipping her finger through the wet folds. She went right for Quinn's clit, stroking it lightly.

One hand was still sandwiched somewhere between the girls and the seat, but Quinn's other hand now gripped Rachel's hip. Her mouth busied itself with the skin just below Rachel's shoulder, licking and sucking, while her body arched against nimble fingers.

Rachel went off of what she knew she liked when she was doing this to herself, and reading Quinn's body language. She rubbed quick circles around her clit, making soft sounds at all the attention Quinn was giving her shoulder. Rachel slid down her fingers and carefully teased her entrance. She was curious. She knew Quinn was so not a virgin anymore, and she wondered if she would feel different because she'd had a baby.

"Yes... please, Rachel..." Quinn groaned against her skin. She so badly wanted to feel the other girl inside of her. Again, something she'd fantasized about. "I need you..."

"Oh-okay." Rachel breathed out, carefully pushing a finger all the way inside of her. "Is, is that okay?" She asked softly, not wanting to hurt her. When she let her brain catch up, she realized she had a finger inside of Quinn. And it was tight and wet and hot and Rachel was pretty sure she'd just ruined her underwear. "God, Quinn. You feel amazing."

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled.

"Yeah?" Rachel replied, starting to move her finger.

"You're driving **me** crazy," she replied, echoing what the brunette said earlier. "You can do a lot more than that. You're not going to hurt me." Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek. "I trust you."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Okay." She added a second finger, then started pumping her fingers at a steady, but a little faster, of a pace. There would be time for slow later.

"Oh my god." Quinn rolled her hips, trying to get Rachel's fingers deeper into her. "Yes..." There was a series of pants and whimpers that came from her with each thrust of the hand.

"You are **really** wet." Rachel mumbled, amazed. She was in intense concentration, just like when she sang, and twisted her fingers some, then curled them inside of Quinn.

She groaned at the motion, body jerking slightly, her grip still on Rachel's hip. "You're... pretty good at that for not having done it to anyone before," Quinn whimpered.

"I read a lot." Rachel mumbled, pumping her fingers in and out. Her thumb rubbed against her clit.

Quinn already knew she wouldn't last much longer, and the added stimulation just sent her over the edge. "Yes, god, Rach," the words tumbled out of her mouth in random order.

Rachel rides out the orgasm with her, her eyes wide and glossy from watching Quinn orgasm. "Wow." She whispered. And she meant it, watching Quinn fall, knowing that she caused it, was wow worthy.

The blonde's head nodded in agreement, because words weren't really happening at the moment. She kissed Rachel's shoulder, then her neck, then sought out her lips, because she really, really needed to kiss her.

The diva kissed her back eagerly, stilling her fingers, but not pulling them out just yet.

Quinn finally broke away and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder, heart still racing, breath still heavy. "Breathing is... good." Her hand moved up, away from the girl's hip, to her side, then slipped around her back. She just wanted to hold on to her.

Rachel carefully pulled her fingers out of Quinn, wiping them on her thigh. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Very much okay." Quinn nuzzled Rachel's skin. "You?" Her breathing had begun to even out and now she was just caught up in the glow of the moment.

"I don't think I have ever been so okay in my entire life." Rachel mumbled, stroking Quinn's back.

Quinn smiled and snuggled into her. "This is even better than how I imagined tonight could have turned out." She giggled. "Even if I did wipe out on the ice, again."

"It was cute." Rachel said with a smile. "And I did not really expect this to happen on date one. How can I top it with date two?"

"I guess we did move pretty fast, didn't we? I mean, I've never... not on a first date." The time with Puck didn't count, in her mind. Quinn pushed herself up a bit to look Rachel in the eye. "Don't go thinking I'm easy or anything."

"Does that make me slutty? Cause I've never at all." Rachel grinned.

"Nope. And I'd punch anyone who ever said you were." Quinn cracked a smile, but she was kind of serious.

"You are very violent, Quinn." Rachel sat up a little, kissing her bottom lip. "So, since we've already gotten this out of the way, we can do it again, right? Like. A lot."

"I'm just saying I'd defending your honor. And I'm not violent. The girl I hit during that game threw the first punch." The blonde settled back into Rachel. "Yeah, we can do it again. A lot. But maybe not always crammed into the backseat. There are plenty of other places I'd be willing to try out."

"My dads are out of town a lot, if you ever want to get super adventurous and try a bed. Or a couch... or floor. I've heard things about counter tops." Rachel tilted her head and seemed to be going through a mental list of all the places in her house they could have sex.

"Also, you know, maybe we can try hanging out and just doing other stuff." She reached up to play with Rachel's hair. "You know, just to be controversial. I'm really good at Pictionary."

"Wait, we're suppose to like, talk and hang out and stuff? I don't know if I'm down with that." Rachel said, smirking a little. Her dark eyes were taking in Quinn. "I could kick your ass at karaoke."

"Normally, I'd scoff and suggest you bring it. But I know you'd win." Quinn sat up just enough to check the clock on the dashboard. "I should have asked earlier, but do you need to be home at a certain time?"

"My dads are out of town, so no." Rachel replied easily. "Do you?"

Quinn shook her head. "It's Friday. My sister doesn't care how long I stay out on Fridays as long as I don't 'come home pregnant.' Her words."

Rachel let out a laugh. "At least she never has to worry about that again."

"She thought it was hilarious when she said it." Quinn realized something. "Your dads are out of town? And we ended up cramped in the backseat of my car at Palmer's Point?"

Rachel blinked. "I didn't know we would be doing that. I didn't want to sound all slutty being like 'Wanna come back to my place?'"

"And just what did you assume happened up here? Hand holding and singalongs?" Quinn asked. She wasn't trying to tease her, it was just kind of funny. "It was a good choice though. My car hasn't seen much action."

"Making out?" Rachel offered with a flush. "I didn't really think about it. I honestly just wanted to say I've been here. And now I can." Rachel grinned.

"I'm... really glad it was with me. Your first time here." Quinn's voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"You just took a lot of my first times, Quinn. But I'm glad it was you, too." Rachel kissed the corner of her mouth. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else."

The blonde was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I don't have any... firsts for you."

"Nothing? You've done everything possible?" Rachel asked with a soft smile. "I will take that as a challenge to find things you have not done."

"I have not done everything." Quinn tried to appear offended, then rolled her eyes and smiled. "And, actually, I've never had sex in my car before. So, there you go."

"See. Already knocked one off your list. Had you had sex with a girl before?" Rachel asked, curious.

Quinn dropped her face down to hide it against Rachel's shoulder. "Yes. A couple times."

Rachel sat up a little and she couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. "Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel isn't Quinn's first.

****  
Quinn knew this had to come up, eventually. And, actually, she was kind of surprised Rachel didn't already know. It hadn't been a big secret or anything. Though, outside of Glee they didn't really run in the same circles.

"I didn't... know you would actually like me back. And Santana said I shouldn't sit around pining for someone who wasn't into me." She offered an apologetic look.

Rachel's head actually hit the top of the car with how fast she moved. "YOU SLEPT WITH SANTANA???"

"WHAT?" Quinn flew backward a little bit with the momentum of Rachel's movement. "NO! No way. I mean, she's hot and all, but... no... I would never, ever sleep with Santana. Nevermind the fact that she's so not even my type **and** been my best friend forever, but also, Brittany would kill me."

Rachel breathed at that. "Oh thank god." She paused. "Who?"

"Blake Madison. We kind of went out for a couple weeks." The girl in question was shorter than Quinn, brown hair, brown eyes, involved in drama club. "I kind of realized I was dating her for all the wrong reasons."

Rachel frowned. She hated Blake. She always went up against her in drama. "You dated **Blake**? She's been trying to take my leads since the sixth grade."

"I did." Quinn sat up and took Rachel's hand, cautiously, because she wasn't sure it the other girl would even let her hold it after hearing what she'd just heard. "I had no idea that I'd ever be here, with you. Like, I though about it, a lot, and wanted it more than anything. But, it just never seemed like it would happen. So, yeah, I dated Blake. Until I realized that it wasn't right, because every time we were together, I'd think about how much she reminded me of you."

"I am so much better than Blake Madison." Rachel said with a huff. But she didn't pull her hand away. She looked hurt, though. "I've never- I mean. God I feel so... stupid and inexperienced. I mean, I knew, obviously, about Noah. But I thought..." She trailed off. "I didn't know." Her dark eyes moved down to her lap. "You must me laughing at me for what I just tried to do. I'd hoped, if we both didn't know what was going on you wouldn't know I really had no idea what I was doing... and that you were just naturally amazing."

"I know you're so much better than her! That was the problem. Actually, no, the problem was that she **wasn't** you and I wasn't in love with her." Quinn continued, not really aware of the weight carried in her words. "And the only thing stupid that you've done tonight is assume that I'm laughing at you. Because I'm not. And I kind of really want to know **what** you've been reading, because it must be pretty good stuff."

Rachel's eyes got wide as she looked up. She chewed her lower lip a little. There was some some hesitation before she spoke again. "So. I'm going to need a list. Of things you and Blake did."

Quinn cocked her head. One eyebrow went up. "Stuff like... going to the movies... or stuff like... stuff and stuff?"

"Stuff and stuff." Rachel said, seriously. "The moment she finds out I'm with you, she's going to rub it in my face she had you first."

"And just what do you plan to do with this list? Which, isn't very long, by the way," the blonde assured her. "We kind of covered most of it already."

"Because I plan on making sure we do tons you never did with her. Both... stuff and stuff and, you know, date stuff. Anyone else?"

"No." Quinn shook her head. "After that, I just went back to pining after you." She was trying really hard not to smile. "It was only about two weeks. And she was usually busy with drama. So, we didn't even hang out that much. Plus, we never... like... um..." She was suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, curious.

She wasn't sure why she was feeling shy about the subject all of a sudden. "Well, like, there's what we just did. And then, there's other stuff... and we never did the other stuff."

"Oral?" Rachel blurted out.

Quinn sighed. "Yes." She wasn't surprised, really, that Rachel would just come right out and say it. "We never did that."

"Do you want to now?" Rachel titled her head and took Quinn in.

"Here? It might be kind of hard in the car..." Quinn examined the space around them. "Did you even mean, like, **right now**?" Her voice suddenly softened. "Do you want to?"

"Of course I want to." Rachel said, looking at her. "And we don't have to in here. Like I said. My dads aren't home."

"Is that you saying, 'Wanna come back to my place?'"

"Is that you saying, 'Yes?'"

"Definitely," the blonde replied. She leaned over, hand tugging lightly on the front of Rachel's dress, pulling her in for a kiss.

Rachel smiled into it, reaching out to cup her face.

Quinn lightly pulled Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it, her tongue passing over it, then released the lip and kept kissing her.

That elicited a low whimper from Rachel, who blushed with surprise at the noise she made.

"This..." Quinn mumbled, "Isn't getting us to your house any faster." She still kept kissing her.

Rachel grinned into the kiss and let it continue for awhile. Finally, she broke away, then kissed her nose. "Come on, hot stuff."

"I guess that means I have to drive, huh?" Quinn handed Rachel her sweater, then climbed back up into the driver's seat.

Rachel watched her from the backseat and grinned. "So, that's why you wanted me to go first, earlier."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn replied, with an innocent toss of her hair. She started the car and waited for Rachel to get settled in her seat.

Rachel did and smirked. "Mmmhmm."

The drive from the Point to Rachel's wasn't too far. On the way, Quinn suddenly wondered something. "How long have you known? That you... liked girls? You said you liked me in middle school... but did you know you, like, **liked** me?"

"Quinn, I was raised by gay dads. I never really went through an omg I'm gay thing. I grew up talking about both boys and girls and my dads encouraged it. I think they hoped I would end up being more gay so I would be much less likely to get knocked up in high school...." Rachel trailed off.

"So, you just always liked whoever you liked and it didn't matter..." That was very, very different than Quinn's life experience. "That's cool, though. To never worry about it. I always thought there was something wrong with me. Or that I just hadn't met the right boy... even with Finn... it was just a case of what I was supposed to do with my life. That's why I'm kind of glad everything happened the way it did. Kind of saved us all from an even worse situation, I think."

"Pretty much." Rachel said. "I'm sorry it was hard for you. But I'm glad you figured it out." She smiled softly. "But you should have told me sooner. I can't believe Quinn Fabray was worried about me not liking her."

"Yes, well... even Quinn Fabray doesn't like to think about possible rejection." The car pulled to a stop in front of Rachel's house. "And, at least I **did** finally tell you."

"And look where it got you. Alone at my dads' house." She smirked, then got out of the car and headed towards the front door.

Quinn shook her head, amused by all that was Rachel Berry, then followed after her. "So... just so we're clear... and you said you want to be exclusive... that makes me your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. I believe that is the word." Rachel smirked, letting them both into the house.

"Well, although I've been someone's girlfriend, I've never **had** an official girlfriend before. **Some** people don't like to label things. So..." Quinn shrugged. "There's another first for you."

Rachel grinned. "Really? Good." She seemed smug, locking the door behind them.

Again, Quinn found that she was nervous, even though they'd just agreed that they were girlfriends and they'd already had sex, not that long ago. "So..." She'd been to Rachel's house before, but not to the point where she was super comfortable in it.

"Want something to drink... or...?" Rachel wasn't really sure what to do with the moment. "We can just go upstairs..."

"I'm fine. Unless you want something." Quinn shifted on her feet. Why was this so awkward all of a sudden? The realization that they were acting like they'd just met or something made her giggle. "We're ridiculous, you know that, right?" The laughter took a little of the edge off and she reached for Rachel's hand.

Rachel laughed. "Come on." She tugged Quinn up the stairs to her room.

Just like the house, Quinn had been in Rachel's room, just never with the intent of... doing stuff. At least, not intent with the possibility of it actually happening. She still felt awkward, she was a little bit nervous, but she was also Quinn Fabray. So, she pulled Rachel to her and kissed her, hands lightly but firmly gripping her waist.

Rachel made a soft sound into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, moving closer. Her fingers tightened in blonde hair and her hips pressed into Quinn's.

Quinn didn't want to take over, but she wanted to keep things moving. She knew they could probably, very easily, just stand there and kiss each other for hours. So, she gently nudged Rachel toward the bed.

Rachel smiled into the kiss, and moved backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she sat suddenly. She grinned up at Quinn. "Hi." She breathed softly.

"Hey," Quinn smiled back, looking down at her. She pushed Rachel's sweater off her shoulders, then off completely. And now it was the part where maybe they were supposed to get undressed or something, right? The blonde reached behind her own back and tugged down the zipper, not letting herself think too much about the fact that Rachel Berry was about to see her in her underwear. Quinn knew she looked hot, anyway... but still... When the dress hit the floor, she bit her lip, and stood in front of the brunette in her matching black bra and panty set and, because she hadn't had a chance to take them off, a pair of black boots that hit her just above mid-calf.

Rachel wasn't the kind of girl to look at porn, but if she did, **that** is the kind of porn she would look at. "Holy fuck." She blinked. Did she just say that outloud? "Fuck." Oh god, that was really outloud. She couldn't stop it though, her eyes traveled slowly down Quinn's body, then back up. Yeah, there was no holding this in. "Fuck, Quinn." The brunette could feel herself puddle between her legs and her breathing and heart rate had increased. "I'm mad at you, for not telling me sooner. Because I really have been missing out."

"I'm... sorry?" the blonde offered. She knew she had a pretty excellent body, because she'd spent a lot of time and energy getting it back after the baby. But to have someone look at her the way Rachel was now... no, not just someone, to have _Rachel_ look at her the way she was now... it made her weak in the knees. "I'll try to make it up to you. Just let me take these off." She leaned down to unzip the boots.

"Please don't." Rachel nearly jumped off the bed, putting her hand over Quinn's. "Please." She almost whined. She had no idea she had any kind of shoe... anything until the moment Quinn was standing mostly naked in her bedroom in **those boots**. Rachel was 98% positive she would get wet just by seeing those boots for the rest of her life.

"You want me to... leave them on?" Quinn gazed back up at her. Well, that was definitely another first. She casually wet her lips, then said, "Sure. But, now, you have to get undressed. Only fair, right?"

"Yeah. Leave them on." Rachel breathed. She released the taller girl's hand, then in one motion, pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. She was wearing no bra at all and a pair of white cotton panties that were bright against her tan skin. Her dark hair framed her face and she just kept staring at Quinn.

"I knew it," Quinn said, eyes taking in Rachel's body. "Always knew, under all the argyle, you were hiding a hot body. I mean, your legs alone are always... like, wow." She closed the space between them, warm skin touching warm skin, hands trailing up and down tan arms. "But, Rach... you're, like, a major hottie."

"So... I don't look like a man after all?" Rachel asked, half kidding. She shivered at the light touches. "On average, how much time have you spent thinking about me under my clothes?"

"Oh, on average?" Quinn paused, as if to think about it. "A lot. But, as much as I thought about it, I didn't do you justice." Her hands moved down the brunette's front, over her chest, cupping her breasts. "You're absolutely gorgeous. Which, I knew before I saw you nearly naked, by the way."

"Oh. Well. Good." Rachel breathed out, arching up into the touches. "You, are a fucking goddess." Her hands rested on Quinn's hips. She was a little nervous. "Wait." She slid her hands up, and quickly unhooked her bra, dropping it on the floor. "Even."

Quinn was done waiting, done being nervous, she wanted Rachel, right now, more than anything, ever. Even more than her position as Freshman Cheerio Captain. One hand moved up to cup Rachel's cheek, the other slid down and around to her back, pulling them into each other. She kissed the brunette, tongue darting along, then past her lips. There was a slight groan from the blonde, from the feeling of their bodies touching, skin against skin.

Hands slid over smooth skin, then grabbed Quinn's firm ass, which pulled a moan out of Rachel. She was ready to stop messing around and get to what they were here for. So, Rachel took charge. She turned them, so Quinn was next to the bed, and she carefully pushed her down. Then, she did something she'd never done before. Rachel dropped down in front of Quinn, and eased the other girl's knees up. She looked up at the blonde to make sure she was still okay with this.

Quinn's eyes were locked on Rachel's. When the brown eyes looked up at her, she nodded. She was definitely very much okay with this. In fact, she reached down and started to push at the waistband of her panties, just to keep things moving along.

Fingers grazed fingers as Rachel took over panty duty. She slowly pulled them off, then looked up Quinn's long legs and let out a breath she'd been holding. "There is no doubt, I am so gay."

Despite everything, Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "That works out well, then. Because so am I." She gazed down at Rachel, the laughter quickly dying down.

Rachel wasn't listening to her. Instead she was slowly licking up her inner thigh. Right before she got to her center, she dropped back and started licking up her other thigh.

"Rach..." Quinn shuddered at the anticipation. "Please..."

Rachel forgot how to breathe when she heard Quinn moan her name like that. The brunette licked her lips and leaned in, breathing in her scent. Then she took the tip of her tongue and traced her mound.

"Oh god," Quinn groaned at the tongue that was so warm against her. Warm and wet and soft and just right. Why **had** she waited so long to tell Rachel how she felt about her? Because this? This was really, really good. And the other girl hadn't even done much of anything, yet. She was so turned on, right now, from the events earlier in the evening, from seeing her... girlfriend naked, and from the sight of that brunette head currently between her thighs.

Rachel Berry went at oral sex the same way she tackled every other new challenge in her life: with plans on being the best. She used her fingers to part Quinn's folds and studied her for a moment. She knew what that part of the body looked like. She'd seen pictures in the educational books she read on sex, and she was hip enough to have checked out her own with a hand mirror. But for some reason, this sight took her breath away. Maybe it was how **wet** the other girl was. She was literally dripping. And there was only one thing Rachel could think of to do with that. Using the flat surface of her tongue, she licked the length of Quinn's folds, letting out a soft moan at how **good** she tasted.

There was a shaky intake of air while Quinn's eyes went wide and her hands gripped the bedspread. Hips angled up off the bed, rising against Rachel's mouth. Whatever she'd been doing before was obviously just introductory, because this was clearly the lead-in to something mind blowing. And, unless she was hearing things, it seemed like Rachel was getting off on whatever she was doing down there.

Rachel slid her tongue around inside of Quinn's folds, amazed at the feeling and the taste. She licked up until she felt the swollen nub under her tongue. The brunette smiled a little, then swirled her tongue around it a few times, before rapidly flicking it with the tip of her tongue to see what kind of reaction she got.

Quinn's head and shoulders lifted, just a little, off the bed. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was slack, her breath was erratic, responding to each movement of Rachel's tongue. She forced her eyes open, because she wanted to know, to see just what they other girl was doing. Fingers brushed brunette hair out of the other girl's face. Quinn still couldn't see much, but she could see Rachel, and that was what mattered.

Rachel tucked her own hair back some, just to keep it out of her face and out of her mouth. She drew lazy patterns over Quinn's clit with her tongue, her fingers gripped on pale thighs.

The blonde kept her eyes on her, when she could keep them open, anyway. It seemed like every other stroke had her eyelids fluttering shut. Her fingers were now tight in Rachel's hair, gripping, lightly tugging, steadying herself.

Rachel's teeth lightly grazed the sensitive nub, and she lightly teased her entrance with the tip of her finger.

Quinn whimpered at the sensation. "Rach..." she was still looking down at her, eyes dark and hazy with passion, "... please..."

One finger was slowly pushed inside of Quinn, all the way to her knuckles. Rachel wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking lightly.

"Ohmygod." Quinn's head flung back against the bed. The hand not wrapped up in Rachel's hair dug into the bed. Her body rocked, hips moving against mouth and finger, straining for more.

That seemed like a good thing, so Rachel started moving her finger inside of the blonde, alternating between sucking and licking her clit.

There was a pressure building deep inside of Quinn. She'd felt it before and knew what it was, but this was stronger than anything she'd experienced. The rate of her rolling hips increased. "Shit, Rachel... I... that... you're..." she was trying to say something, but she wasn't sure what. So, instead, she just resorted to a low moan.

A second finger was added and the speed was increased. She very, very carefully bit down on the bud of nerves to see what happened.

Quinn saw stars. Literally, her eyes were screwed shut and she could see actual stars. And if she wanted to be really romantic or whatever about it, they were probably gold stars. All that tension, that pressure, suddenly just released and she was shaking, shuddering as she felt herself let go.

Rachel lapped up everything she could, slowly pulling her fingers out. When Quinn's shudders stilled, Rachel rocked back on her heels and looked up, licking her lips. "So?" She wanted an evaluation.

"You... not fair... I..." Quinn mumbled. She reached down to find Rachel's hand and tugged her up onto the bed. Right now, she just wanted to be as close to her as physically possible.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her, kissing her shoulder. "Not fair?"

Quinn face was buried into the brunette's neck. "Questions... not fair right now..." she murmured. Another small shudder rolled through her.

Rachel grinned. "That good?" She kissed the top of her head.

Somehow, Quinn managed to find a bit of wit and reply with, "... it was all right." Her actions, however, gave her away, since she was clinging so tightly to Rachel, breath struggling to even out, heart rate eventually slowing from rapid to regular.

"I basically rule." Rachel said, kissing her softly. "That was pretty amazing on my end, as well."

Quinn returned the kiss with a sigh. "You think mighty highly of yourself, Berry," she replied, finally recovered enough to form a full sentence. "And, don't forget who you're talking to."

"I meant that you tasted amazing, Quinn." Rachel said softly. "I think I could do that all day. To you."

There was a blush that moved across Quinn's face at the comments. "I... meant that I'm Quinn Fabray and I like to be the best at things." Her hands were on each of Rachel's arms, then she rolled and flipped them over so the brunette was on her back.

"And I am sure you will be." Rachel said softly, looking up at Quinn. "You planning on showing me or just talking?"

"You don't know. Maybe I'm so good, all it'll take is a nice detailed description to get you off." Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel before she let herself be embarrassed by what she just said.

Rachel moaned into the kiss, pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth. She was throbbing between her legs and was ready to move this along.

After getting lost in the kissing for a few moments, Quinn pulled away. "Kind of need my mouth for this." She smirked at the girl beneath her, gave her one more kiss, then moved down her body, stopping at Rachel's breasts. Her tongue moved over and across a nipple before her lips wrapped around it.

Dark eyes fluttered and Rachel moaned low. "Oh god..." She arched up into her mouth. "Quinn,' she whimpered, just needing to say the girl's name.

Mentally, Quinn took note of the fact that Rachel saying her name during sex was one of her favorite things, like, ever. She progressed downward, kissing, licking, nipping along the skin of Rachel's stomach, over her right hip, teeth tugging at the top of her cotton panties. Her fingers hooked into the waistband and tugged them down her legs.

Rachel's hips lifted up and she assisted in removing her panties. She mumbled softly. "So glad I wasn't lazy this morning."

Quinn wasn't really paying attention. She was busy suddenly realizing what Rachel was talking about, earlier. Hands slid up along inner thighs, then she was right there, her mouth just inches away from the hot, wet essence of Rachel Berry. She glanced up at the brunette's face.

Rachel was panting slightly and she couldn't look away from the blonde hair suddenly between her legs. She gave a slight nod towards her, opening her legs up a little more. "I'm all yours." She whispered softly.

_All mine_. Quinn dipped her head down and eased her tongue along the silky warmth. She hand't been sure what to expect, but now that she was there, she couldn't get enough. Her tongue worked upward and looped around Rachel's clit, then she moved back down and traced around the brunette's entrance.

Masturbating was something that Rachel did frequently, and she'd never considered herself uneducated about sex. And she enjoyed the fantasies she gave herself, along with the orgasms. But nothing she'd ever done with herself even compared what whatever Quinn Fabray's tongue was doing to her right now. Her tan hips rolled and the noises that escaped her mouth were... embarrassing to say the least. She also found herself repeating Quinn's name about every 45 seconds. One of her hands tangled in blonde hair, holding her close to her. "OhgodQuinnholyfuckthatisamazingfuckingg  
oddammitdon'tstoppleasedon'tstop."

The best thing was, Quinn hadn't even really gotten started, yet. She smiled against Rachel, the girl's sudden enthusiasm forcing a rush of heat between the blonde's own thighs. There was another broad sweep, all the way up, around, then back down where she pushed her tongue deep into her, groaning at the sensation of being enveloped by the taste of her.

Rachel gasped softly. "Quinn... oh my god." She rolled her hips against Quinn's tongue. "That. Oh my god. Wow."

Quinn had one arm wrapped around Rachel's leg, hand gripping under her thigh, the other reached up, groping for the brunette's free hand, finding it and lacing their fingers together. She wanted to be as connected as possible, right now. Her tongue continued to push in and out, stretching, working, lapping at her.

Dark eyes were completely focused on the blonde hair between her legs. It was almost funny, that much blonde between Rachel's legs. Everything on her was dark, her tan skin and dark brown hair everywhere. And the bright blonde hair stuck out greatly. She gave her hand a squeeze, and took in a shaky breath. "More."

There was only so far she could reach and so much she could do with her tongue in her current position, so she opted to switch things up. Her mouth moved up, licking, tracing, tasting until she got to the sensitive bundle of nerves. The hand holding Rachel's leg, let go, and her fingers maneuvered down between the girl's thighs, one, then two fingers gently pressing into her. Everything was warmer (hotter, even) and wetter than the first time.

"Ohmyfucking..." Rachel whimpered out, her eyes rolling back in her head. She was pretty sure, right now, she was in heaven. There was no way anything got better then this. She was also embarrassingly close to coming.

Quinn experimented with the tip of her tongue, trying to see which movements got the best reaction out of Rachel. She tried side to side, up and down, circling around, slow lingering licks, and rapid flicks.

"Close," was all Rachel was able to say as her tried her best to hold it off. "God Quinn, please."

Fingers stroking deep and tongue now flat and pressing hard against Rachel's clit, Quinn just continued what she was doing, pleased with herself for the urgency she heard in the girl's voice. She was pretty sure she wanted to make Rachel Berry come, like, every day for the rest of her life.

Another minute of the steady pace, and Rachel tensed, crying out. "ohgodohgodohgodohgodQuinnohgodohgodQuinn."

Quinn kept up her movements, fingers and tongue still working to draw this moment out as long as possible.

Rachel's hips bucked and she let out soft whimpers, she was unable to really say anything anymore. Finally, the waves slow down and she moaned Quinn's name as her body went limp.

Once Quinn sensed that Rachel was sated, she placed a kiss on her inner thigh, then let go of the girl's hand so she would wipe her face. A little breathless herself, she kissed her way back up tan, smooth skin until she was face to face with her newly acquired girlfriend. "So?" she asked, smirk on her lips.

A number of sounds came out of the brunette's lips, but none of them were words in either English or any other language used in the world. It ended with a whimper and Rachel curling up into Quinn.

"Did I just render Rachel Berry speechless? I should have tried that long time ago," Quinn mused. Then her voice was much softer. "I think you're pretty amazing."

Rachel was still trying to get her heart and breath under control, but she did manage out a soft. "That was. Wow." She tilted her head up to look at the blonde. "Wow."

"You've said that a lot tonight." Quinn dipped forward to press a kiss to her lips. "You also have kind of a dirty mouth when you're... excited."

"Do I? I have no idea what I was saying." Rachel flushed. "Was that... okay?"

"It's fine," Quinn chuckled. "I just... before tonight, I'd never heard you swear."

"I don't do it very often." Rachel admitted.

"Well, if we're going to be doing that on a regular basis, you're probably going to be swearing a lot more. Which, I don't mind. It lets me know I'm doing something right." Quinn grinned at her.

"Oh god." Rachel ducked her face against Quinn's neck. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be!" Quinn exclaimed. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Really, it was... really hot, actually."

Rachel flushed more. "It was?" She mumbled into the blonde. "Oh. Well. Good."

Quinn pulled her arms tightly around her and nuzzled brunette hair. "There are much worse things that could happen. Santana once told me about the time Brittany kicked her in the face while she was... you know... and that's why she had a black eye after Homecoming."

Rachel blinked, then just started laughing hard. "Oh, man!"

The laughter was contagious and almost immediately, Quinn was shaking with the giggles. After a minute, she calmed down and caught her breath. "Am I allowed to take my boots off, yet? My feet are kind of, really warm."

"Ohmygod! Yes!" Rachel laughed. "I forgot about them."

Quinn sat up to unzip them. "You **forgot**? After all that leering and drooling over them, you just forgot?" She kicked the boots over the edge of the bed, then looked back at Rachel, trying to appear perturbed, but her lips kept tugging upward.

"Well, you distracted me after I finished with you. So yes. I forgot about your hot boots." Rachel said with a smirk. "But you were **really** hot in them."

"So, on our first date, we managed, dinner, skating, making out, sex, more sex, light dirty talking, and a boot fetish?" Quinn asked.

"So, for date two I'm going to have to pull out some cuffs and a riding crop, aren't I?" Rachel responded.

"Do you... have those?" Quinn wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Not before the fourth date, anyway. She settled back down next to Rachel. "Actually, I'm quite content with the idea of cuddling, for now. And maybe a blanket. It **is** February outside."

Rachel laughed and shifted them so they were under the covers. "Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?" Quinn tugged the blanket up over her shoulder, then reached for her girlfriend, tangling legs and arms together.

"How late can you stay out?"

"Late as I want, as long as I text my sister and tell her where I am."

"Wanna spend the night?" Rachel asked, looking at her. "Or should we save that for the second date?"

"Well, I'm already here. And so very cozy." Quinn gazed back at her, soft smile on her face. "We'll figure something else out for next time."

"U-Haul?" Rachel smirked, kissing her nose.

"Toothbrush comes first, doesn't it?" She tilted her head to catch Rachel's lips with her own.

Rachel's response was lost in the kiss. She pulled the blonde closer, and just enjoyed the fact that she was kissing her girlfriend.

_END_  



End file.
